1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an auxiliary modeling structure, and more particularly, to an auxiliary modeling structure for attaching to playhouse, thereby imparting particular styles to the playhouse.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, playhouses are classified as either toy or furniture for children, and have gained wide market share throughout the world. Playhouses are not only of a wide diversity of shapes and styles, but also inexpensive and easy to put away for storage, which makes it popular among children. There are currently five types of playhouses available; they are hard-shelled type, inflatable type, tent type, flexible type, and pipe-fitting type. However, all of the currently available playhouses have the following disadvantages:
1. Poor quality of material: Current playhouses are generally made of nylon fabrics and have iron supporting frames, in which the nylon fabrics are prone to tearing and iron supporting frames become rusty easily. Under safety considerations, some countries have safety standards that require manufacturers to enclose the iron supporting frames with a layer of plastic. Even so, some consumers still consider the iron supporting frames are not robust enough.
2. Short product lifespan: Because the playhouses have become a matured product, the competition between the manufacturers for market share is intense, hence each manufacturer must try to product playhouses on a low budget. As a result, a large number of playhouses are made of cheap materials, which in turn leads to the aforesaid problem of poor material quality, and thus the lifespan of playhouses is reduced. Once playhouses wear out quickly, parents or teachers become reluctant to purchase another playhouse.
3. Poor diversity of styles: Due to the limitation of materials, playhouses rarely come in diverse shapes or styles; manufacturers often simply vary the printed pattern of playhouses instead of varying the shapes and styles of playhouses. Observation from the Internet and comments from the manufacturers indicated that playhouses shaped as animals are especially rare in the market.
Therefore, it is urgent to find solutions to the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior arts, and enhance other functions of playhouses as demanded by consumers, so as to make playhouses more durable and increase the market share thereof.